Tequila Sunset
by piranhafish
Summary: Tequila, it makes me happy... Jimmy Fallon/Justin Timberlake. OST. Probably a PWP in all honesty. M/M slash, explicit so if you don't like, don't read. **This contains a very mild dubcon slant so TW for that** You have been warned! All reads and reviews appreciated as always.


His office was one of the quietest places in the big city, far above the busy streets and the endless horns of the cabs as they fought for customers and just to get from A to B. Jimmy held his most important meetings there but sometimes he relished the ability to sit alone, long after the crew had gone home, and stare out into the lights that twinkled across the skyline.

Leaning back into the big leather chair he put his hands above his head and stretched out, eyes closing as he tried to release the stresses of the day. It was almost Christmas and time for a break but the next week would be busy so trying to get ahead was his only option. Sheets of suggestions of thank you notes were spread all over the desk and peppered with green highlighter pen but he was spent and had stopped finding even the funny ones funny. He reached forward to turn off the flickering computer screen he kept meaning to get fixed before starting the process of gathering his life into a briefcase to take home. A knock on the door startled him to the point where he nearly shut his fingers in the briefcase as he slammed it shut.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and then around the corner of it appeared a bottle of tequila. Below it, in another hand, appeared two glasses.

"You gotta be kidding me..."

A second later and Justin was stood in his office, waving the bottle and singing random Mexican sounding words to the tune of La Cuacaracha. The glasses clinked as they hit the desk and the snapping of the seal on the bottle was like music to both men's ears.

"Yes, Mr James Thomas Fallon. I am back from my promotional shit and here to spend my evening with you. I have tequila and I am thirsty."

In a second Justin's first shot was gone and he used his empty glass to push the full one towards Jimmy.

"I really can't, I have an early start tomorrow."

Jimmy's words weren't even convincing himself and the crystal clear glass with just the barest trace of condensation forming on the side of it looked as appealing as anything he'd had all day.

"C'mon Jimmy, I came all this way just for you..."

It wasn't often that Justin pulled the sad eyes out but they were very effective when he did. Jimmy picked up the glass and downed it in one, the contradictory cold burn stinging his tongue but warming his throat.

He watched as Justin casually shrugged off his heavy wool coat and dropped it onto the couch near the window in a heap. The guy was wearing a $3000 dollar coat and couldn't even hang it on a hook. His indignant feeling didn't last long though as losing the coat showed Justin's frame off perfectly. Considering there was only the low light from outside the window left he still looked good; the slightly creased checked shirt definitely fitted in all the right places.

Both glasses went through a full, empty, full, empty cycle until almost half the bottle was gone. Conversation was easy and laughter plenty. Before long Jimmy felt the warmth of a thigh pressed against his own and it wasn't until he opened his eyes did he realise that they'd closed in the first place. In front of him was a comical sight; Justin sat on his desk, legs dangling, arms crossed and eyes staring straight at him.

"You're working too hard."

Justin's tone had more than a hint of concern. He knew that the trade up to a bigger show was going to be taxing on Jimmy but had no idea of how much. He worked hard and travelled a lot himself but the shows were at best every other night. Jimmy didn't have that luxury and it was quite clearly etched into the otherwise peaceful face with closed eyes and a slight smile.

"Not really. I just have to do more while I'm here. No more afternoon naps now I'm in the big league."

To try and reassure the younger man Jimmy put his hand out and rubbed at the thigh still rested on his own. He tried his best not to get distracted by the firmness of the muscles that met the tips of his fingers. It had been a few weeks and while he wasn't the kind to get frustrated it didn't take much to get him in the mood when they were together. All the times that amazing body was above him, below him, behind him or wrapped around him he knew that he was a very lucky guy.

His eye was caught by Justin waving the bottle at him, silently asking if another shot was in order. Jimmy knew he wanted but certainly didn't need another. The salad he ate for lunch was nowhere near enough to line his stomach for the amount of tequila already swirling around in his belly so it seemed best to abandon the drinking there. He shook his head and then watched as Justin lifted the bottle to his lips and chugged a healthy measure, his Adam's apple undulating as the cold liquor rapidly disappeared.

The bottle made a dull thud as it rested back onto the immaculately polished desk top and Justin released it from his grip and slid forward until he was barely perched on the edge, holding his hand out and inviting Jimmy to grab it. When he did Justin pulled him forward in the chair and went straight in for a kiss. His tongue, lightly numbed by the alcohol, headed into a familiar pattern of entwining with the one it sought out.

While Jimmy still had hold of one of his hands Justin wasted no time in running the other one through the thick crop of dark hair atop Jimmy's head. It was always soft and smelled really good and his natural instinct was to tug at it lightly, mainly until he had tilted Jimmy's head back far enough to free up access to his neck.

The lips that pressed against the warm flesh of his neck were all Jimmy could concentrate on. For so long they had been just a dream. Now they were real and often to be found where he had long imagined them and it felt as good as he had hoped and more. He let go of Justin's hand and made for his belt buckle, unpicking it deftly and tugging the well worn button fly open with ease.

"Wow. You sure you didn't do a different job before comedy Jimmy?" 

Jimmy knew what was being implied but he let it go; joking around was a big part of how they met, why they got along and was the thing that had caused them to cross the line from friends to lovers. He knew that Justin could say just about anything he wanted, especially in the heat of the moment, and it would be instantly forgiven and forgotten. Unless, of course, it was a threat involving mushrooms or mayo.

He snaked his fingers past the soft denim and found the boxers underneath, turning his hand as far vertical as possible before grasping the bulge that distorted the fabric obscenely. Jimmy felt a slow rocking motion against the palm of his hand and realised that the lips on his neck had stopped moving. Instead all he heard were shortened breaths just below his ear.

Justin could feel himself getting closer than he wanted to be but knew it was down to not having laid a finger on himself or anyone else for weeks on end. He didn't want to stop and certainly didn't want Jimmy to either. He released the fistful of hair he had been clinging on to and used both of his hands to unfasten Jimmy's belt and the smart, sharp dress pants that he couldn't help but think suited the job more than the man.

"That thing we talked about. Now or some other time?"

The question made Jimmy stall for a second for his brain to engage fully, the gentle brushing of soft beard hair against his chin was sensual yet almost too soothing.

"Not yet and not here. I wanna but... you know how it is."

"I do. No pressure, man. None at all..."

He was grateful that there wasn't a great debate about how ready he was to try the next big step but curious to the point where the anticipation knotted his guts hard. Jimmy watched wordlessly as Justin stood just enough to slide his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs before gesturing for Jimmy to hold his butt up off the chair to have the same done to him. He didn't have the same built in confidence that Justin had and knew full well that if the office wasn't in less than half light there was no way he'd be sat, legs spread as far as the restraining fabric would let him with everything on show.

In seconds they were all hands and mouths, both kissing deeply while trying not to push harder through a closed fist around aching flesh. Justin had a hand rested on the back of the heavy leather chair which he hoped would hold out longer than his knees were likely to. For his inexperience Jimmy was very good with his hands and the variations in speed and pressure often made him wonder if mind reading was one of the many Fallon talents. He did his best to mirror the strokes and style, knowing that giving a hand job the way he liked to get one had served him well over time.

One low groan from Jimmy was enough to start his spiral towards the end, his mind filled with images of how they looked together and wondering how they would explain it away if they were caught. He knew his hand around Jimmy's shaft was still working away but he couldn't feel it. Every nerve ending in his body seemed connected directly from his crotch to his brain and that was all he was aware of.

How lost in the moment Justin was wasn't lost on Jimmy. He kept his rhythm steady and kept the pressure on. Nothing gave him greater pleasure than somebody else's and as he felt Justin's body tense up he knew it was over. From his vantage point he couldn't quite see the whole of the contorted face he was becoming accustomed to seeing but the hard pulsing and mess that was being made proved that his instinct was right.

Ten seconds later and he was watching Justin clean himself up a little with the bottom of his shirt but it gave him time to feel embarrassed about sitting there still visibly aroused. Their eyes met and with a smile he began to reach for his trousers, all the time holding eye contact to keep the gaze away from his lap.

"Oh no you don't. This isn't a one way street Jimmy. No way. Close your eyes if you don't wanna see what I really want to see."

Once Jimmy's eyes were firmly closed Justin eased quietly forward from his perch on the desk edge and lowered to his knees, making sure to keep his hands firmly over those that were wrapped tightly around the leather arms of the chair. Leaning forward he ran a soft lick from the base to the tip of the length of flesh that looked incredibly crude against the expensive looking dress shirt.

"What the-"

"Jimmy, just relax."

The reassuring words seemed to do the trick. Again, the same lick from the bottom to top only this time Justin used his lips to capture the head in his mouth and suck on it. He felt Jimmy's hands clutch hard into the leather as the muscles tensed and riffled underneath his palms. He sucked again and again, loving the way that as he took more into his mouth he was bringing Jimmy closer to the edge.

Slowly he worked his way down until his mouth was full and the desperate moans coming from above were quickfire. He lathered the shaft with his tongue and then bobbed his head up and down, his lips slick and teeth well covered, hoping that the gentle sensations would finish Jimmy off without making him feel like he'd been punched in the guts.

It wasn't long before he'd done enough to to bring about a noisy and intense orgasm that Jimmy hissed and groaned through, his hands still pinned down but muscles taut enough that Justin didn't need to look to know that every knuckle was white. It wasn't that he didn't like hands on the back of his head, more so that he wanted to stop Jimmy from stopping him. Whether it was Catholic guilt or just inexperience, Justin wasn't sure. He had wanted to taste his friend properly for a long time and had been halfheartedly pushed away a few times. If Jimmy had said stop then he would have stopped but the slightly sweet, slightly salty residue he licked from his lips was definitely more 'yes' than 'no'.

Through his heavy lidded eyes Jimmy watched as Justin unbuttoned the checked shirt and threw it at him, gesturing for it to be used as a cleanup rag. As he quickly tidied himself up he admired the muscles that sat underneath the loose white t-shirt which he hadn't noticed under Justin's shirt. Standing in the dark with his usually immaculate hair ruffled and jeans only half fastened made his lover look like something out of a Calvin Klein poster campaign. He knew what half the women in the world saw in the finely groomed persona; Justin in bespoke tailoring and looking on point in just about every photograph taken of him. What he was pleased nobody else got to see were the moments when image meant nothing, when that expensive wool coat sat forlorn and forgotten as it was ignored in the pursuit of a greater pleasure.

"Man, I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. It's a flying visit but you... you're worth the red eye every time."

Jimmy got to his feet and walked around his desk, draping his arm around Justin's shoulders as they stood side by side watching the world go by outside the window. Justin's arm slid around his back and a thumb hooked into one of his belt loops. For one more stolen moment together their world was peaceful and without intrusion, nobody knowing or caring who they were or what they were up to. He knew that if it was always like that then maybe it wouldn't be quite as much fun but every now and again it wasn't such a bad thing at all.


End file.
